Little bird no more
by LadyWillowJean
Summary: Kagome decides it's time to step up with her duties as the Shikon Miko and make a change in their pack. What kind of reactions will this incite within our favorite group? Can Kagome fully spread her wings without breaking and falling? Rated M just in case for future chapters. Sess/Kag Miroku/Sango
1. Chapter 1

Kagome glared at the smothered pit of ashes in the middle of the camp, it was well past breakfast and of course Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Four years of this bull crap, and Kagome was ready to sit the boy into oblivion. Sango and Miroku looked on with concern, debating if they should, and if so what, they could say to the angry young woman.

"Kagome…" Shippo called, his brows furrowed in worry as he looked at his friend. She turned her deep blue eyes on him and his frown deepened. "Should we go to the bath?"

Kagome's angry expression softened as she looked upon the fox kit, a sigh escaping her lips. Her hands fisted on her lap and she jerked up, standing and looking upon the group with burning determination in her eyes. "No."

Her friends eyes all widened at her declaration, hesitating voicing their question. Kagome's jaw clenched as she finally decided, now was the time to reveal her plan for the last few months. Never having the courage to speak up against Inuyasha in his presence, now she needed to take the reins.

"Sango, We're not far from your village are we?" Kagome swept her bag from the ground and hauled it over her shoulder and grabbed her bow and arrows. Sango, still a bit concerned with Kagome's attitude, shook her head. "We're only about an hour away Kagome, is that where you want to go?" She asked curiously, stepping up closer to the woman she thought of as her sister.

If anything, her response made Kagome relax, her face softening at how easily they all seemed to take to her underlying suggestion. Truly, she had the most loyal friends.

"Yes, I'd like to pay respects to your people and if possible…." Kagome blushed, hesitating asking such a thing before being prodded by Sango, her eyebrows arched curiously. "I'd like to update my wardrobe to something like yours." She admitted sheepishly. Sango stared blankly at her for a moment before suddenly beaming with happiness.

"Of course! I would be honored for you to have one of our uniforms for your own!" Sango squealed, grabbing Kagome's hands and grinning wildly at her. Kagome beamed back. "Great! Lets go now, if Kilala and Shippo don't mind flying of course…" She looked at the smaller companions, and Shippo nodded, transforming into his flying form. "I can carry Miroku!" he said cheerily, as Kilala mewed her conformation and transformed as well.

"Great! Let's head out then!" Kagome and sango smiled at each other, both of them climbing atop Kilala and settling themselves for the ride.

"Lady Kagome…" Miroku called, having already seated himself with Shippo with no complaints until now. "What of Inuyasha?"

"What of him?"

Her suddenly ice cold response send a shiver down his spine, and her distant frozen blue gaze on him caused the monk to pale. Kagome felt a bit bad for inciting such a reaction and sighed once more.

"We walk and walk and walk for weeks on end, fight tooth and nail just to be able to get a night to rest, and Inuyasha never cares the effect it has on us. But when he wants to run off with Kikyo, we're expected to wait however long he sees fit to spend time with her. I don't really care if he has to run after us, I'm tired of running after his stupid ass."

Kagome redirected her gaze forward, But not before catching the small grin that graced the monk's face, causing her warmth to return once more. Her mood swings weren't as drastic anymore, but for some reason Inuyasha being gone brought out the worst in her. That had never changed. So many things in the past four years had changed and some of the worst had still yet to become right.

For instance, Inuyasha's horrible attitude and treatment of their group seemed to have only gotten worse. More often than not, Miroku and Sango followed Kagome's lead now. The Shikon Miko had slowly but surely come into her power, spending what time she could meditating and training her powers and focusing them into being useful. Weapon wise, she had taken up training both from Sango and what classes she could find in her time. Self defense was commonly taught to women in her time, but with weapons that she could find in the feudal area were a bit more complicated. Still though, she had continued to work her way up through her classes and practice with Sango, toning her body and sharpening her senses.

And yet, the Hanyou still berated her skills and powers, constantly snapping at her and declaring her useless to half the country. How often she had wanted to simply purify his butt screamed of her patience and tolerance. Sitting him was one thing, causing serious damage that would last much longer was different. In addition, despite their continuous annoyance for Inuyasha, they needed him in order to defeat Naraku.

Kagome pulled herself from her depressed thoughts of the past and of Naraku and Inuyasha just as they landed in the slayer's village. Hopping off Kilala, Kagome followed Sango to the most recently re-built home. Apparently being her family's home before half of it was destroyed in the attack that decimated the slayer's village. Sango had spent a few years refusing to live in it once more, but after deciding she wanted to rebuild the village and train new slayers, it seemed logical to rebuild the house that started it all. That and it was far more comfortable than trying to fit their whole group in one little former supply shack.

Dropping off their supplies in the main sitting room, Sango pulled Kagome back outside to search the Village for what they needed, Leaving Miroku to whatever business he liked while waiting for them to return.

"Now then… Most slayer's received their uniform's fairly young, but we always needed replacements or patches, especially with this occupation." Sango jokingly pulled at her own uniform sleeve, causing Kagome to giggle. With the amount of times they got into fights, Kagome sometimes wondered how Sango kept her uniform looking so nice, and with not too many stitches, even the spots stitched up almost appeared seamless. Sango stopped at a smaller hut, not as big as her home, but not quite as small as the shacks they sometimes slept in. Sliding the door open, Sango glanced around before nodding to herself and heading in, immediately pillaging through the chests and containers for what she seeked.

"So tell me Kagome…" Sango sneezed as she pulled a piece of cloth out of one of the boxes, checking it over before shaking her head and putting it back. "What brought this on?" She asked knowingly, it wasn't often Kagome spoke out in their quest for jewel shards to do something else, obviously something was up.

Kagome blushed a bit, glad that Sango had her nose buried in other matters. "I… well… I've been thinking about doing this for a while… You've been helping me train and really my clothes just don't suit fighting and this era… With Inuyasha gone I just…. I needed to get the change done."

"And you didn't want to wear priestess garb because of those two…" Sango added quietly, Kagome merely bit her tongue and nodded.

Sango suddenly stood, her arms full of clothing and guards as she smiled at her friend. "Well, good thing that you're my sister as far as I'm concerned. These will keep you protected and give you more mobility anyways." Sango grinned.

A few hours later with some fussing and a little bit of struggling for the girl from the future, KAgome emerged from the shack entirely new. The black undersuit fit her like a glove but it was better than the blasted skirt, and more comfortable than a pair of jeans. The color suited her fairly well. A royal purple color for her sashes and secures, along with lining the undersuit, and a rich deep cerulean blue for her guards. Unlike Sango's golden accent, Kagome had a silver vine that started at her shoulder and curved across her chest and down her side all the way down to her knee. The legs and arms needed to be hemmed up to accommodate her short stature, but overall the result was marvalous. Sango showed her how to easily strap on and off her shoulder guards and how to remove her face mask easily. Even giving her an extra arm guard to protect her from the string of her bow.

"Are you sure about the weapons you'd like in addition? You're arrows are just fine…" Sango stood back and admired her work, smiling at how good Kagome looked, the black and purple bringing out the blue in her eyes.

Kagome played with her elbow guards, testing the flexibility and finding herself pleased with the results. "They're just fine for long distance Sango but I need to be able to protect myself from close combat. I've trained with Wakizashi in my time… and I may have already got one…" Kagome smiled sheepishly at her friend. Sango blinked in surprise. "I found one in our old store room back home and I brought it back in my sleeping bag, but it needs some repairs. I just wanted to wait until I knew you would help me before ask-"

"I wanna see it!" Sango squealed at the thought of seeing something from the future, something that had survived the ages possibly from her own village. She needed to see something crafted so well as to survive for so long.

"Then let's go!" Kagome smiled, obviously relieved at Sango's reaction, and started heading back to the main house before Sango grabbed her arm. "I almost forgot!"

Sango dashed back into the hut and returned with some more fabric, unfolding it to reveal a short Yukata. Kagome gasped at how cute it was. Just a little bit longer than her school uniform, it was lined thickly with baby blue soft fabric, the rest of it being black with a few soft cherry blossoms decorating it.

"Sango it's beautiful!" Kagome hesitantly reached out to touch it, her eyes glimmering excitedly. Sango laughed at her reaction then tugged Kagome into turning around so she could help her put it on over her slayer's outfit. "I saw it and thought it would look great on you. If you want to blend in this might help you some. We can find a longer, warmer one when it begins to get colder." Kagome nodded and admired the flowers on her arm, a silly grin plastered on her face. "Thank you… Thank you so much Sango!" Kagome turned and threw herself onto her best friend, tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she laughed. The first step in her plan had gone so much better than she expected.

~ello all! I wanted to give something new a shot, I haven't forgotten my other fanfic trust me, just been too out of it to really play through a game to continue writing. This however I can sit and watch and I'm really excited to see how this goes!

Until next time!~


	2. Chapter 2

~ Author's Note: My goodness! So many followers and Favorites I'm flattered! And thank you for the reviews they're a real big help! The next chapter will be up much more quickly than this one since I already have it planned out and how things are going to go down in the next chapter. Disclaimers of course I don't own Inuyasha, and in addition since I may or may not get hate, I don't hate Kikyo, and I do have a good plan for her that I think some people might appreciate. I'm super excited with this and I hope you guys continue to enjoy and follow and of course leave me more reviews! ~

With dinner cooking over the fire and Kagome's blade properly repaired and taken care of with great help from Sango, the group calmly lounged in the living area, enjoying the peace and quiet as the sky darkened outside.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku said suddenly, checking the rabbits and fish that were roasting. He waited for Kagome to look at him before continuing. "Have you sensed any jewel shards nearby?" Kagome blinked at him then shook her head. Usually if she did sense them she stated it immediately, but she was still grateful for Miroku keeping his eye on the prize when he wasn't focused on Sango's behind.

"Not so far no…. We slightly backtracked from where Inuyasha was headed, but at the same time I feel like this is where we need to be… Ya know?" Kagome's brows furrowed as she said it, thinking she sounded strange even to herself. Channeling her powers was one thing, following the pulse of instinct they gave her was something new. Entirely different than letting her outbursts take over, being in the slayer's village gave her a sense of purpose and direction.

To her surprise, three of her companions nodded, Kilala simply mewling in contentment. Her eyes widened, her mouth falling open as she looked at the understanding Gazes of her comrades. Shippo was the first one to speak.

"You wouldn't lead us wrong Kagome." He stated matter-of-factly, grabbing a fish and biting into it with vigor. "It's better following your instincts rather than chasing Inuyasha around not knowing where we're going." Shippo continued with a mouthful. She continued to stare at the young kit, pleasantly surprised with his statement. Then again, being a Youkai, following your instincts to them must seem much more logical.

"Though, with Inuyasha we usually just chased rumors after Naraku or exceptionally strong demons." Miroku offered, obviously playing devil's advocate. Sango however apparently wouldn't hear of it.

"You mean he terrorizes towns and villages and you one up it with some fake exorcism and when Kagome feels something we head for it." Her eyes narrowed at the Monk next to her who just chuckled nervously.

"Ah my dear Sango that's only so we may eat and sleep comfortably! I do enjoy a good night's rest." Kagome grabbed one of the rabbits that appeared done, closing her eyes as she bit into the meat, not surprised when a second later she heard Sango's scream and the signature slap. Waiting for the excitement to die down, Kagome spoke again. "Thanks you guys…. for trusting me." She gave them a warm smile, comforted by their confidence. "I think we should stay here for a day or two, rest up, make sure we have the right weapons and make our way west to find some place to get some more transportable food."

"You…. you're not going home anytime soon Kagome?" Sango asked hesitantly, her thin brows slightly furrowed in confusion. Kagome smiled in her direction and shook her head. "I already took my final exam and passed. All that's left is my college entrance exams but I decided to wait to take those until we're done." Sango's mouth opened in a small 'o' and she nodded, secretly glad that she would have more time to spend with her best friend.

"Speaking of learning…" Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked to Shippo, who had another mouthful of fish. "Shippo, would you like to start training with other things? Maybe daggers or your own bow and arrows?" The little kitsune's eyes widened into gigantic green saucers.

"REALLY?!" He cried, hopping up onto his feet with fish still sticking out of his mouth. "You'd let me train with you guys?!" Kagome grinned and nodded, Sango and Miroku smiled as well. The miko had confided with Sango about her desire to help Shippo however they could since they couldn't teach him fox tricks. The slayer had agreed and told Miroku as well, who also thought it was a good idea to help the youngest of the group become a stronger fighter. Especially when they had an enemy like Naraku.

"Horray! Thank you! I can't wait!" Shippo cried in delight, throwing himself at Kagome and hugging her tightly, she laughed and patted his back happily. "No problem Shippo, you've been getting braver, and older. It's about time we started treating you like it." Sango smiled warmly at the two of them. "She's right you know."

"Hey what the hell you guys?!" Inuyasha's voice rang clear through the night in the slayer's village, just moments before he came charging through the door, his dark brows furrowed and a scowl on his face.

"Nice of you to join us Inuyasha." Miroku said, leaning against the wall in a relaxed position, his cheek glowing from another recent slap a-la Sango. Inuyasha shot his glare at Miroku and scoffed. "Whatever Monk! What the hell's the big idea leaving me behind and back tracking all the way over here?" Inuyasha was gritting his teeth, baring his fangs for the whole pack to see. Causing Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What do you care, you leave us behind all the time Inuyasha." Kagome barely glanced at him before returning to one of the blades Sango had found for shippo, they we're small but sharp and perfect size for him. After a bit of cleaning they would be shining like new, which was what held her attention now, while Sango had shown Shippo how to sharpen them, Kagome took care of polishing the first one afterwards.

"Feh! It's my my fault you… Can't… Keep…Up." Inuyasha's eyes widened when he not just looked at kagome, but really noticed her and her new apparel. Kagome paused in her work to look up at him again, a slimmer of curiosity in her eyes. Inuyasha swallowed, an unreadable expression on his face. Kagome wanted to laugh, feeling a surge of pride and resentment at the same time.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha's deep voice made Kagome jump in the doorway, her oceanic blue eyes widening in surprise, scanning the darkness for a moment before spotting his silver hair in one of the dark corners. She let out a soft sigh, her shoulders dropping before she stood a bit straighter. "I'm going to go meditate, I can't sleep." She responded simply, staring down his golden orbs.

"Feh, like that does any good, just lay down and close your eyes." Inuyasha closed his own, his sign of the conversation being over. Kagome bristled at his dismissal, her nose twitching and face turning red. If it weren't for the fact that Sango and the others were asleep, she would have raised her voice. Instead she forced herself to keep her voice low, but that did not stop the acid from dropping from every word. "Your lack of attention is astounding as per usual. I said I couldn't sleep, not that I didn't try you idiot. Meditating helps me practice and control my powers, and helps me relax, so buzz off alright!" Kagome bared her teeth at him, causing Inuyasha to blink and lean back a bit, shocked at her outburst.

"And what just crawled up your ass huh wench?! You've got me to protect your sorry butt so you don't need to train."

"Nothing is up my ass but I'd assume your cock is still in Kikyo's!"

She was sure that if a feather dropped, they would both be able to hear it. His eyes wide and utterly stunned, from what she could tell, Inuyasha wasn't breathing. Her skin felt like fire, her heart beating stronger than she had ever felt it. Something ignited, and she was going to keep it burning. "How can you protect me when you're always running off to Kikyo huh? Or are you too stupid to even spend more than two seconds on how flawed that logic is? I'm done relying on you Inuyasha, and I'm not waiting for you anymore so when I go train you can either help me or get the hell out of my way, you've already wasted four years of my education and relationship with my family, I won't have it wasted for nothing."

Without giving him a chance to reply or even take a breath, Kagome adjusted her bow and arrows on her shoulder and stormed out. Breathing in the night air to Hopefully calm herself, Kagome tried to think of a spot she had seen in the village that would be clean and comfortable enough to mediate. "I don't think I can sit right now…" She mumbled to herself, and decided to take a walk to clear her head first. It was generally useless to try and meditate when she was this fired up anyways.

The depressing sight of the half destroyed village in the moonlight was more than enough encouragement for Kagome to slip out through the gate and into the darkness of the woods beyond. The smell of dew on the grass and leaves and the gentle breeze was already calming her, but even so Kagome did not release her grip on her bow as she walked.

After several minutes, a soft glow caught her eye. A light baby blue bundle of orchids was nestled in the base of a tree, illuminated seemingly by the moon. Kagome's eyes brightened and a small smile graced her lips as she moved towards the flowers, kneeling before them to let their lovely scent fill her senses. They reminded her of the flowers her mother planted around the house just before spring, beautiful blossoms that and lilies and orchids that made the morning air sweet when she was leaving for school.

Smiling to herself, Kagome set down her bow and grabbed an arrow, using the head to cut off the flowers at the base and gently cradling them. 'I know where these should go…' She swept up her bow and draped it over her shoulder.

The only sound in the cave was the gentle scuff of her boots against the rock and stone floor, using her memory to get her to the back of the gravesite. Once she started to see a dim light, she moved a bit faster, eager to be out of the pitch blackness.

"Midoriko." Kagome sighed, the crystallized corpses coming into view. Such a sight used to give her the creeps. Once upon a time she was just a fifteen year old girl who had never seen a dead body or a demon. Now, such a sight was normal almost daily thing. But this tomb, these bodies, they were different to her. Something to be revered. History was made here, her whole life and future had been changed because of what happened here.

Gently she laid the flowers at the base of the crystallization, pulling a strand back behind her ear and away from her face, she smiled at the beautiful petals. "Right then." Kagome straightened her back and rocked back onto her heels before settling into a comfortable kneel. She clapped her hands together in a quick prayer, before resting her hands on her lap, taking a deep breath in to settle herself before preparing herself to meditate.

 _"Kagome…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Her cerulean blue eyes shot open, searching in the pitch black for the voice that had called her name. It had been so soft, welcoming and warm, it coaxed her out of her meditation and back into the real world. But now it seemed that the moon had passed, and there wasn't even the slightest bit of light. Kagome blinked frantically, trying hopefully to get her eyes to adjust enough for her to see the ground beneath her.

"Kagome…"

The voice called from directly behind her, a soft breeze brushing past her ear and making her jerk to turn around.

"Who's there?!" The miko yelped, a shiver running down her spine. Her eyes widened at the glowing figure behind her. An ethereal beautiful woman with the most comforting smile on her face. Kagome's jaw went slack as she stared at the woman, suddenly the darkness seemed to melt away. The once cold dark cave transforming into a beautiful grove.

"Hello Kagome."

She would know that face anywhere, a beautiful woman who stood out from any and all priestesses she had met, even though Kagome had never met her in this lifetime.

"Lady Midoriko?"

The woman before her smiled, the warmth radiating from every inch of her skin. "Yes Kagome, I'm glad you know my presence."

"But…. You're…. How…. Where?!" Kagome finally found the strength in her legs to stand and began flailing her arms at the 'ghost presence' or whatever she was. The soft giggle made her pause, Kagome's face burning scarlet from embarrassment. This woman was a legend, and here she was, making a fool of herself. The young Miko bit her lip, her cerulean eyes burning with her choked and trapped questions.

With a gentle wave of her hand, Midoriko gestured to the grassy ground once more, obviously suggesting Kagome sit down once more, as she herself lowered to rest before her.

"We have much to discuss, you and I. My apologies for not having approached you sooner with these matters, but the timing had to be precise, and with certain 'elements' present." Her chocolate brown eyes focused on the Shikon shards around Kagome's neck, covered by her slayer's uniform, but Kagome could only assume that Midoriko, like herself, could see the Shikon Jewel.

That or she knew where it was at all times, who it was attached to, what purpose it was being used for…. The thought that Midoriko was, in all sense, half of the jewel and the cause of its formation… It was overwhelming to think of the connection and what traits or powers Midoriko's soul must have attached to the jewel or it's fragments.

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head violently, pulling herself out of her own assumptions and theories.

"Why…. Why do you need to speak with me?" Kagome muttered, concern coating her voice, and worry dancing in her eyes. Midoriko gave her a sympathetic glance.

"I so desire to assure you not to worry, but I'm afraid that would be a lie. You have many trials to face, and soon. Danger is growing, and the one true wish will need to be made soon." Midoriko's concern remained on her face, but her smile had fallen. Her voice lowering gravely, she struggled to continue, causing Kagome's heart to race in anticipation.

"As the fates desire, I cannot tell you exactly what is to come, as I do not know what will be. It is all up to you."

Without meaning to, Kagome's mouth fell open. Like a fish she gobbed at Midoriko, trying to find words to express her shock and frustration. Midoriko waited patiently for the younger Miko to find her voice.

"Why…. Why me?" Kagome's voice came out weak, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Midoriko, breaking her elegant posture, reached down quickly to grab Kagome's hand, rubbing it reassuringly with her thumb.

"This seem's unfair, I understand Kagome trust me when I say I know I understand." Midoriko's beautiful brows scrunched together, obviously thinking carefully on what to say.

"It was no mistake you were born with the jewel inside of you. Or why you are from the future, stuck here and now making decisions that will forge the very future you come from. Though, I will be honest I don't even know why. But what I do know, is that you have many choices to make, and that is mostly my fault."

Kagome gave Midoriko an incredulous look, causing the ancient miko to sigh.

"I failed in my lifetime…. I… Became afraid of dying, afraid of the world I would leave behind if I did not defeat the demon…." Midoriko glanced behind Kagome, causing her to look as well.

Unlike the rest of the cave, the one thing that remained the same was the crystallized corpses of the woman next to her, and the Demon that had sealed her fate. With the cave in an ethereal lively glow, the crystallized form radiated death and destruction and darkness. Very much like the darkness of the jewel fragments before Kagome purified them. Beside her, still gripping her hand, Midoriko continued. Kagome was almost sure she could feel a shiver through the older miko's hand.

"Because of my fear, I absorbed the demon's soul into my own. Though I was blessed to still have balance within my soul. Otherwise… I can't even think of the destruction that may have occurred. I do not regret my choice, but I do regret the toll of the burden that has been placed on you."

Kagome looked back to Midoriko, her tears gone but questions still in her eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are my true reincarnation." Midoriko smiled ruefully. "I must say, it is a shock to see myself young once more. Your hair is much nicer however." Midoriko let out a soft short laugh, though the joyous sound did not quite reach her eyes.

"But…. I'm Kikyo's reincarnation…. Wasn't I?" Kagome could feel the question in her voice, and her brows furrowed, thinking of the reanimated priestess. They did look alike, though Kikyo had been closer to her age when she passed. But Kagome herself never really thought she could be anything like Kikyo.

"Ah yes lady Kikyo…. I'm afraid even in death I never got to speak with her. She never truly accepted the responsibility of the jewel in her heart, or considered the one true wish. I'm saddened I never had a way to help her." Midoriko released Kagome's hand and sat back, reassuming her elegant pose. "You and Kikyo, and a few other strong Miko's and slayers through the years, are all my reincarnations. Each of you contained, or contain a fragment of my soul. A combination of my soul and their own resided in each of them. And now that fate has brought us closer than ever to the end of the jewel, you have received the most of my soul in hopes you will end the unbalance in the world."

Kagome stared slack jawed at Midoriko "I… uh…. So Kikyo… I..."

"Shhh… I'm sorry, I know this is overwhelming, but you must pay close attention. This is very important information, and I can only give you so much in such little time."

Kagome clamped her mouth shut and nodded, her eyes still wide. Midoriko nodded, pleased with how attentive Kagome was.

"There is… a potentially dangerous side to being my reincarnation. It is part of why Kikyo failed, but a possible strength if used correctly. If you can channel your powers correctly… balance your soul and keep your will and intentions strong… You may be able to manifest demon powers to use in the struggles ahead."

Kagome jerked "Manifest demonic powers? But how? I'd be stronger? I could help my friends?"

Midoriko smiled, patting Kagome's leg, urging her to calm down. "That is what I believe. None of my other reincarnations have been able to do this… But I am sure that you're strong enough to do so. My soul is connected with the soul of Magatsuhi. We constantly battle, but we are still connected. And if I am correct about you, you may be able to adapt both sides of our souls to grow exponentially in power."

Kagome swallowed, her arms beginning to shake in obvious fear. "And…. If I'm not strong enough?"

Midoriko leaned back, shaking her head. "I would not know. There has been no one I thought might be able to do this. I'm not even sure if it's possible, or what the consequences might be if I am wrong."

Kagome glanced behind her, eyeing the corpse form of magatsuhi. "If no one has ever been able to do this, why do you think I could…"

"Because Kikyo lives not off of my soul, but of Magatsuhi. The corruption of her soul and part of Magatsuhi's evil resides within her, driving her for her revenge and to be constantly at war with herself over what she desires of the jewel. You have all previous reincarnation's souls, including hers and mine. When her clay body was formed, it could not tell the difference of the many souls that form the entirety of yours. That's how you lived for so long in the bath, that's how she and you both walk the earth without the one destroying the other with a jumping soul. And, I assume, that is why she has become the way she is, driven by dark and corrupted souls in her heart, using souls of the dead to move her body."

Kagome bit her lip, gnawing it uneasily as she took in this information. Kikyo, as she had always thought, was a victim of more circumstance. Kikyo once held the power of Midoriko and Magatsuhi as well, but fell prey to something darker that led to her end. Kikyo fell down a dark path, not by her own hand, and now she is trapped there.

Or, maybe not.

"Midoriko!" Kagome's head shot up with a sudden thought, her eyes bright with hope. Midoriko gave her a curious look. Kagome leaned forward, grabbing both of Midoriko's hands in her own. "If I make the correct wish, your soul will be free right?" Kagome began to smile, an entirely new plan forming in her head. Midoriko nodded, looking baffled at Kagome's sudden enthusiasm.

"Then, if your soul is free to rest, so should the other reincarnations correct?" Midoriko's eyes widened, making her look more like Kagome as hope suddenly blossomed in her face as well.

"That is quite the idea Kagome!" She grabbed Kagome's hand, a smile splitting her face for a moment before the seriousness returned. Midoriko paused, her face losing expression, as if she was listening to a ringing from somewhere.

"Kagome, I do not know if this idea will work, but it is quite the kind one. I don't know if it's the correct wish, or what you may think is the correct wish, but know I have faith in you!" Midoriko gripped Kagome's hands tighter, bringing them to her lips and kissing her fingers gently. Normally, something like that would make Kagome blush. But there seemed to be something far more important in the action, something in the warmth that spread through her fingers and up her arms that made her feel warmed instead of embarrassed.

"My dear, I'm afraid I must go. I can't help you any further."

The warm feeling temporarily forgotten, Kagome suddenly felt afraid. "But what about the demonic power!? How can I unlock it?! And how can I know if I'm ready?" Her heart began racing as the fear and reality began to set in. Midoriko pulled Kagome up, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know those answers Kagome… But please have faith in yourself and the gifts you've been given so far. The answers will only come to you that way."

Kagome felt her eyes begin to water as the beautiful grove around them began to shimmer at the edges, Midoriko was fading before her, and Kagome felt more confused and grateful with every passing second. "I can't… I don't know how to thank you…."

Midoriko's fading face smiled, tears in her own eyes. "Well, I do really like those flowers." She lightly laughed. By the time her laughter faded, so did she and the beautiful illusion she had formed around them. Leaving Kagome in the darkness, breathless and unsure what her first emotional reaction should be.

~~ A new chapter yay! So this one was a struggle to write. I had all of these Ideas and explanations for Midoriko to explain but no idea how to put it into words where I liked it. But it's up now and I'm so happy! Hopefully this is a good enough explanation for now, more details will be brought up later through the story. I hope you all enjoyed and please review!~~


	4. Chapter 4

A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked at her now empty hands. Confusion, frustration, happiness, and wave upon wave of emotion rolling over her and forcing the few tears to slip out. Hastily she swiped them off and sniffed, forcing herself to take deep even breaths.

"Kagome?" The sudden voice in the echoing cave made her jump a foot in the air, not having heard any footsteps approach. Hesitantly glancing over her shoulder, she could make out the red and white form of Inuyasha, his doggy ears lowered and concern etched into his face.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome turned around to face him, forcing her face to be impassive as she eyed the half demon warily. He looked apologetic enough, but she knew him well enough to know that Inuyasha could fly off the handle any moment. Especially when she had said such cruel and wicked things when she left.

"It's morning… And when you didn't come back I thought you had gone home… But your scent led here…" Inuyasha looked away from her, to the forms of Midoriko and the demon corpse. "What are you doing back in this creepy place?" His eyes found the glowing beautiful flower, his eyes widening a bit "Paying your respects? All night?"

Kagome followed his gaze, hesitating to answer Inuyasha truthfully. Midoriko hadn't warned her of keeping her potential power a secret, only to be careful of her choices. For some reason, telling Inuyasha felt like a choice.

"I lost track of time, if It's morning we should head back." Kagome lowered her gaze to the ground and shouldered her way past him towards the exit.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, reaching out to her as she passed, but paused when she shot him a blank look.

"I-I well…" Inuyasha struggled with his words, obviously not having planned out what to say to her. Kagome sighed "I was harsh. I apologize for that, but I wont say I was wrong." She turned and continued heading out the cave. As she was prepared for, Inuyasha snapped, his voice echoing painfully loud off the walls.

"Are you kidding me?! The things you said about Kikyo and me?!" Inuyasha jogged to catch up to Kagome, staring at her to demand a response.

"What about them? You chase after a woman who's betrayed us several times, tried to kill me, constantly tries to kill you, helped our enemy-" Kagome glared at Inuyasha before he could argue "despite her lame excuse saying she didn't. All the while you still jump to her defense and run to her side without hesitating or considering something might happen to your friends. Which, HEY! GUESS WHAT several things have happened while you're chasing her! You can't even look me in the eye when you come back, can you honestly tell me there's nothing going on? You really think I'm that stupid?"

Her voice didn't raise that much, but the rage rang true in her voice. Inuyasha looked ready to argue for a minute, before looking down and away from her once more. "Are you going to leave?" He asked, almost too quiet for her to hear. Kagome sighed, her brow furrowed and her breathing quickening as she fought to keep her patience.

"I told you I won't. Stop talking nonsense. I just... need to train, I need to finish the jewel and we all need to finish off Naraku." Kagome paused in her steps, the morning light finally peeking through the entrance of the cave, dancing across her face. "Which leads me to something else. You might not like it, but you don't like a lot of things. I don't think we have a choice about this one though."

The relieved look on his face, knowing that Kagome was going to stay melted away to his hardened look, curiosity flashing in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I still say no way in hell!" Inuyasha snapped, his arms folded heavily over his chest, glaring at the group as a whole. They had left the slayer's village hours ago in pursuit of Kouga's tribe, hoping to gain some supplies and training that gives the wolf demons their edge in battle. Kouga had yet to lose to Inuyasha, which was what brought Kagome to the idea in the first place. Thankfully, it hadn't taken them long to get close to the eastern territory, ruled and governed by the wolf demons and their many tribes.

"And I still can't bring myself to care." Kagome muttered back, taking a sip of her water bottle. Sango smiled at her, petting Kilala while the nekotama that slept in her lap. Miroku, maintaining his mostly passive appearance, nodded towards Kagome.

"Kagome has a good point in recruiting Kouga. Even after he gave Kagome his shards, he's still powerful and will be a major help in the fight against Naraku. This has been going on for too long Inuyasha. If we expect to win we're going to need all the help we can get." Ah the perverted monk of wisdom, Kagome flashed him a small smile.

"Who's to say he'll even help? He's got that fiancee of his and a whole tribe to look after, do you really think he'll risk his life when he has so many people depending on him?" Inuyasha barked out, his dark eyebrows furrowing lower over his golden eyes.

"We depend on you." Sango stated simply, her face serious, Kagome and Miroku nodded as well, even if Kagome only agreed partially. They wouldn't have gotten this far at all, or even gotten half the jewel back without him as much as it annoyed her to admit at this point. He has his faults, major ones, but that didn't change the fact they needed his strength. Inuyasha's face turned pink and he huffed, not quite sure how to respond to their small praise, especially with how he had been treating them.

"It's getting dark, I'm going to go take a bath. Sango do you want to come?" Kagome stood, slinging her pack over her shoulder, making sure her blade was still in the side pouch in case she came across any danger. Sango shook her head and covered her mouth as she yawned "I'm feeling a bit tired, I think I'll skip tonight." Kagome nodded before setting out, backtracking through the trees to the last place she had heard running water.

The calm night air blew her dark locks around her, smiling as she looked to the stars, Kagome contemplated how to deal with the next few weeks. 'Countless hours of training for sure, ignoring Inuyasha as much as possible, and trying to gather allies. But how the hell am I going to be able to bring people together when Inuyasha won't even listen for five minutes?'

Kagome let out a soft sigh, muttering to herself. "He's just a roller coaster in a body. One minute he seems to be getting better, the next his attitude is that of a thirteen year old." Kagome groaned, running a hand through her hair, shaking her head. Everything was difficult, and she was expected to make these big decisions?

"Not to mention I haven't even seen my family in months! Damn that Inuyasha and his stubborn-OOF"

In the middle of her rant, a smaller frame rammed into her side, knocking her clean over onto the ground. "What the-" Kagome pushed herself up, looking over the small orange and black form that had crashed into her. A small beautiful face looked up at her in shock, pink flashing her round cheeks.

"I'm so sorry lady! My guard and I were playing and I told him I was going to go bathe and he told me there was no way to wash the filth- wait… Lady Kagome?" Rin chirped at her happily, head tilting in confusion at Kagome's new garb. Kagome let out a short laugh, pushing herself all the way up and helping Rin sit up as well.

"Hello Rin! How are you?" Kagome picked a few leaves out of the girl's hair, glancing around the trees surrounding them. "Where is lord Sesshomaru?" Though she didn't show it, she felt a little concerned at the thought of running into the western lord, even if he was most likely not to kill her for running into Rin.

"I am well! Lord Sesshomaru went to patrol the area! We have set up camp nearby, and he often leaves to patrol the area once Jaken and I have a place to rest." Rin smiled up at Kagome brightly, happiness radiating off of the child. It was contagious enough to make Kagome grin right back at her.

"I apologize for running into you lady Kagome, were you on your way to wash as well?" Rin stood, tilting her head at the washing supplies that Kagome had dropped. Kagome quickly grabbed up her items and nodded. "I was! You know, running through the forest, from Jaken or not, is dangerous to do alone, would you like to come with me?" With her arm full once more, Kagome stood, holding out her free hand to the younger girl. Rin beamed at her and quickly took her hand, hopping along side Kagome. The miko smiled down at her, fascinated at how big the child had gotten since the first time she had seen her beside Sesshomaru. It always made her feel weird to think it has been four years since she was first dragged down the well.

"Say Rin, how old are you now?"

"I am twelve years old! Or I think so… I stopped counting for a while!" Rin laughed, skipping alongside Kagome, causing the miko to have to take longer strides to keep up. Kagome's lips twitched as she tried to decipher what that could mean. She was a child, and one that followed an older very powerful demon lord. Did she simply not care?

Kagome didn't ponder on it long, happy to find a hot spring and bathe with the younger girl as company. Together, they played and washed and enjoyed eachother's company into the night. Pushing away Kagome's worries for a while.

Leaving the spring, Kagome could sense a subtle demonic aura, and halted in her steps as it approached, growing stronger by the second, but not overbearing as Naraku's was.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin sang happily, spotting the western lord the same time as Kagome did. Stoic as ever, the western lord approached them without saying a word, his eyes mainly focused on his young ward waiting by Kagome's side.

Kagome had come to respect him more since he regained his arm, let go of the past, and started showing more compassion towards Inuyasha. In the four years she had been traveling with the younger half brother, she never thought that she would see the day they were not solely trying to kill each other. Moreover, despite Inuyasha's yelling and cursing, to her it seemed that Sesshomaru had begun to only fight him to train. Or to keep their interactions interesting. Which one for sure she was unsure of. Because of this respect for him, Kagome slightly bowed before him, a hand clutching to the edge of her battle suit.

Rin began bouncing in place "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome has kept me company and told me stories of her village!" Kagome let out a small laugh and nodded before standing straight once more, looking to the dog demon with a small smile on her face. "They have these travelling things called 'cawrz' and towering buildings of stone like the castle but they touch the sky!" The miko began to blush, wondering if the western lord would assume she was lying. The distasteful look he gave her was pretty much her answer, it seemed like a very tall tale to him.

"Rin, we are moving on." Sesshomaru glanced at his ward, before turning on his heel and heading back through the trees the way he had come.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, Rin running right past her to stand next to her lord. The Inu Daiyoukai paused in his steps, barely glancing at her over his shoulder. Kagome swallowed, her head still clutched over her chest. "If I may suggest, Rin is getting older, and should be…. well…. human females… need guidance. If you can, it would be best for her to have a teacher of some sort." Kagome took a deep breath, her shoulders tense. She had just addressed him casually, and wasn't sure how he would take it.

The lord stood there for a minute, not saying anything and most likely pondering her words. Or debating killing her, one or the other. Eventually he spoke once more, startling her.

"Are you volunteering Miko?" His golden eyes narrowed at her, pinning her to her spot. Rin peered around his pant leg, a curious look on her face at the turn of events.

'His eyes are so pretty… Inuyasha's are like dark amber but his… they're like liquid gold…' Kagome shook her head clear of such thoughts, bashing herself internally for thinking something so…. so…. intimate of the western lord. Intimate for her at least.

"Well… Though I like Rin, and I am educated from my er-village, I am afraid I cannot stop my quest for the jewel shards and to stop Naraku. I'm sure you understand that." Kagome, with her items still crammed in her arms, threaded her fingers together to twiddle them worriedly. Sesshomaru 'hn'ed in what Kagome took as acknowledgement, causing her to relax considerably. If he was displeased with her answer, he didn't act like it. If anything, he seemed to be contemplating it.

"H-however…" Kagome hesitated, wondering how far she could push her luck with him in one night. "We are preparing to face Naraku soon. I'm planning on gathering our allies for the fight. I was hoping, as you seem to not like him either, that you would join us. You could travel with us, even at a distance if you desired, and I could teach Rin at least a little bit." Rin began to beam.

"My lord! I like Lady Kagome! But I would never leave your side M'lord!" Rin beamed up at him, her hand gripped into his yellow sash. He shot her a glance before returning his gaze to Kagome, his eyes harder than before.

"Do you think I am incapable of defeating that half demon myself?" Sesshomaru demanded, turning to face her fully once more. Kagome stood taller, matching his gaze with certainty.

"If he were a normal half demon, not using the power of an otherworldly, limitlessly powerful jewel to increase his power, yes." Sesshomaru's face changed fractionally in distaste at her response, spurring her to continue still. "You have no need for the jewel to become more powerful. But the jewel itself is more power than any being can handle, it sets off an imbalance in the universe, either to the dark or pure side, and to the user. Naraku obviously has more shards than us. Tilting the imbalance in his favor. Naraku is not who will stop you, rather the power he borrows from the jewel." Kagome took a deep breath, shocking herself at her own argument. It was unexpected to herself to be conversing with Sesshomaru like this, praising him and encouraging his growth in power and strength. Between him and Inuyasha, they both seemed to never stop with the new abilities.

"I see." Sesshomaru stated, pausing still before he turned away, obviously intent on leaving this time. "I will not join your pack, however should Rin require your assistance, I will call upon you Miko." Rin giggled and waved at Kagome "Bye bye lady Kagome!" she sang, before spinning on her heel and skipping after Sesshomaru. Kagome, shocked, waved at the child as they both disappeared into the brush, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Call upon me?" she muttered to herself, confused by the phrasing. "Hey! What about Naraku!?" she yelled into the night, met only with silence as her response. She groaned in exasperation, rolling her eyes and stomping her way back to camp

~Hello again my lovelies! Thank you again for all the reviews and follows and favorites! It really makes me happy and helps encourage me to continue writing this story! FINALLY a Sesshomaru appearance! A few notes on the story thus far-

Yes this story is set four years since Kagome fell through the well (For legal age stuff, making Kagome 19 and such.)

Things are a bit scrambled cannonly, most of all, the fight with Naraku that killed Kikyo and ended up stealing Kouga's shards did not happen. But Sesshomaru regaining his arm and obtaining his new sword has. (I'm rewatching the final act again and really it's not helping me as much as I had hoped it would but oh well.)

I really do hope you guys enjoy it, I'm trying really hard to make this story make sense and to keep it interesting. I know some points can be scattered a bit, and there are still some key factors I need to work in eventually, but it's coming along, slowly but surely. I'm not planning on an influx of OC's or sudden shocking character developments. (Hence why this is placed four years later, so Sesshomaru has already nearly lost Rin forever, and any developments that I make from here on out hopefully aren't far fetched.) Anyways I've ranted to you guys enough! Until next time!

I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. ~


	5. Chapter 5

~Fast Forwarding five weeks, one visit to Kagome's era, and training with the wolf demon tribe.~

"Thank you again so much Kouga!" Kagome smiled, her face twitching as he gripped her hands tighter, his confident smirk making Inuyasha glower, and his trailing blue eyes lingering on her fur lined accessories making her uneasy. The past two weeks had been uncomfortable, she had left her group for a few days to visit her family again, and returned to find that the tension between Kouga and Inuyasha had only gotten worse since then. Thankfully, having learned what they thought they could best use and keep themselves healthy and fed and fit before winter was upon them, it was time for them to leave.

"No problem Kagome, anything for my woman." Kouga purred, his thumbs stroking her hands gently. Kagome let out a short laugh even though she was tempted to sigh, if only her first love could have been Kouga, someone more mature and appreciative of her. However, despite how much she cared for him, her heart wasn't in love with him. Kouga was engaged to Ayame to boot. It simply wasn't meant to be.

"She ain't your woman ya mangy mutt!" Inuyasha snapped, leaping over to them, throwing his arm down on their join hands, breaking them apart. Kagome bristled in anger before her sharp angry voice snapped out "Sit boy!" Causing inuyasha to get planted into the ground between them.

"Sorry about that Kouga…" Kagome muttered, staring at the lump of the half demon. Kouga laughed and shook his head, stepping over Inuyasha to grab her hand again, pulling something out from behind him and handing it to her. Curiously she turned the gift over in her hand and gasped, staring at the beautiful leather band, with Turquoise colored stones threaded atop it. "Kouga thank you it's beautiful!" Eagerly she began tying it to her wrist, making sure it wouldn't fall off by accident or come untied.

"Not as beautiful as you." Kouga said, charming as ever, Kagome blushed and smiled at him, her expression softer than ever. The affection and doting and training had softened and calmed Kagome considerably. "Thank you Kouga, for everything, this, the training, the clothes…" She gestured to her fur lined boots and long dark brown poncho that now substituted for her yukata. Both leather and fur, perfect for the winter. The wolf demons, living in the mountains, were more accustomed to the cold and snow and hunting during the winter. It would help the Inu group be able to travel instead to taking shelter most of the time in villages. Miroku hadn't changed much, claiming his robes were just fine. But Sango adorned a lighter shawl and boots, and Shippo a small jacket.

"Yeah yeah, just don't get used to it. You're always welcome Kagome but I prefer your visits without the mutt." Ginta and Hakkaku popped up from behind Kouga, big grins on their faces. Inuyasha muttered something under Kouga's feet, but he was mostly ignored.

"Bye sis! You better come back soon! Kouga's much nicer with you around!" "Yeah yeah! And he hunts more so we have more food!" Kagome smiled back at the boys, nodding her affirmative. "We should be off… You guys stay well!" Kagome turned on her heel and jogged over to Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippo who waited, ready to head out with new resolve.

"Inuyasha I just want to go home and rest a bit. I miss my family." Kagome said for what felt like the millionth time, exasperation coating her voice and radiating through her skin. 'Not to mention my birthday is this weekend… I should be spending it with my friends, not risking my life.' Inuyasha huffed and she sighed once more "I have not sensed any jewel shards for a week. What more could you want Inuyasha? We've been walking since we left Kouga's and not even a tickle of the jewel." Kagome stared him down as the half demon growled to himself, his amber eyes glued straight forward.

"I'm going home. There's things I want to do." Kagome stated, shifting her pack on her shoulder and tugging on her poncho, it was just starting to get chilly out during the day, the sky clouded in grey and the wind offering her cheeks a nip and turning them pink. It was only september, but being in the mountains made it feel like it was already december. 'Not like you'd remember when we met, it's been four years and not once has he remembered the day I freed him.'

Inuyasha huffed once more but did not argue, instead shrugging his shoulders and scowling as per usual. Kagome rolled her eyes and glanced behind her to Sango and Miroku behind her, deep in conversation about particular protection techniques from demon's poisons and curses. Shippo marched right in front of them, playing with his spin top and toying with his other tools, Kilala perched on his shoulder watching him curiously. Sango paused in her conversation and offered Kagome a smile of sympathy, shrugging a shoulder for her. Kagome smiled back at her until she walked right into Inuyasha's back, nearly knocking herself over.

"Wha-"

"Everyone get back!" Inuyasha snarled, crouched in his fighting position, hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. His teeth were bared and his eyes locked on the treeline ahead of them. The soft cold breeze shifted the grassy plain, and with the small breeze the cause for Inuyasha's tension appeared through the shadows of the leaves, causing the Hanyou to tense further.

"Sesshomaru! To what do I owe the visit huh ya bastard?" Inuyasha drew his sword, the fang enlarging and swirling with power. The daiyoukai continued his approach, his power flaring when the light revealed him. Kagome stepped back from Inuyasha, if only to be able to see the western lord better around him.

The narrowed golden eyes scanned the group, barely glancing at the half demon in front of her before landing on the Miko and remaining there, his expression unreadable.

"Little brother. Though I owe you no explanation to my intentions, I have come to call upon the miko woman."

A shiver ran up her spine and Kagome squeaked, her eyes going wide. In her time spent with the wolf demon tribe and dealing with Kouga and Inuyasha being in such close quarters, she had forgotten entirely her… arrangement (?) with the powerful demon concerning his ward. "I- uh…" She stammered, having not mentioned even the encounter to anyone except Sango in a private moment.

"What are you going on about now?! Like hell Kagome has got anything to do with you!" Inuyasha shouted at his older half brother, ignoring Kagome's blushing blubbering behind him. "At least now I get to take out my frustration on something!" Inuyasha lunged forward, raising his sword in obvious preparation for an attack "Medi-"

"SIT!" Kagome shrieked out, her face still red, glaring at Inuyasha's squashed form before looking to Sesshomaru, wishing her face would cool down.

"Lord Sesshomaru I never agreed…."

"You are the one who suggested Rin's guidance Miko, and she requires it now." Kagome huffed and scrunched up her shoulders, fighting the urge to blatantly begin fighting with the daiyoukai. "I did but-"

"As you could imagine woman, I am limited in accessibility of human females to attend to my ward. Shall you aid Rin in the problems you predicted?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Kagome, making her swallow uneasily.

"Like hell she will!" Inuyasha spat out, dirt and spittle flying from his mouth as he struggled to push himself off the ground. Kagome shot him a warning glare and stepped around him towards Sesshomaru.

"I can make my own decisions thank you very much!" Kagome snipped at him. "Kagome…" Sango's warm voice drew her attention to the rest of their gang, reminding her of their presence. "Are you sure about this? I mean…" Sango casted a meaningful glance to the western lord, who ignored it, his gaze still impatiently locked on the Miko.

Kagome let out a small breath and nodded, hoping she looked convincing. "Kohaku is travelling with him right? I should be fine too. Rin needs my help." Kagome smiled, and Sango hesitated before smiling back, a bit more at ease. Miroku kept an impassive face but nodded as well.

"You're not going with Sesshomaru wench! You-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome snapped, stomping her foot with the boom of Inuyasha getting planted in the ground again. "I what? I told you I was going home, I am done dealing with your attitude, and now I am going to go help Rin and go home after!" Kagome all but growled at him before turning on her heel and stomping towards Sesshomaru, looking at him expectantly. The western lord simply nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before taking off into flight, prompting a squeak out of the young Miko.

"Kagomeeeeeeee!"

When they had been travelling for much longer than she expected, Kagome timidly looked up at Sesshomaru with curiosity in her eyes. "Uh… Lord Sesshomaru?" His narrow golden eye flashed down to look upon the miko on his arm. She felt her cheeks slightly flush under his stare. "Uhm… Well… I never asked where we're going, or how long it would take us to-"

"We have almost arrived, I have brought you to my Shiro." Kagome's brows rose at his response, then quickly leaned over the edge of his little cloud in an attempt to see below. It was only then she noticed they had begun descending back to the ground. About a football field away from their landing spot stood a large, impressive castle like building made of stone and framed in dark wood.

"That's a castle." Kagome muttered, eyes wide as they landed. The castle was surrounded by a tall wall, but the roof could still be seen peeking above even from her short height. Thick coils of ivy clung to the old stone, and a powerful wall of energy radiated just a few feet away from her. A barrier.

Sesshomaru did not respond to her muttered appraisal, if anything seemed a bit more bloated with her comment. Walking passed her, the barrier fell for a moment to allow him access, and stayed down until she finally shook off the shock long enough to follow him inside.

"Rin has been crying for over a day and no longer allows me to see her." Sesshomaru admitted, leading the way quickly through his castle, it was just as beautiful and big on the inside, with large rooms filled with decor that Kagome wished she could examine closer later, since Sesshomaru did not move at a pace that would let her fully take in everything around her.

"My lord? Have you returned already?!" Kagome could hear Rin's voice not far off, and her steps quickened until she was right beside Sesshomaru. Who stopped at a door and quickly slid it open, revealing a large lavish room filled to the brim with hanging silks and pillows. Rin stood to a far corner of the room, partially covered by pillows and curled over while cradling her stomach. Her round face was red and streaked with still fresh tears.

"Rin!" Kagome sighed, stepping into the room without invitation and immediately headed for the girl. She thought she heard the door slide close behind her, but did not bother to look if Sesshomaru had stayed or left.

"Lady Kagome! Please do not come near! I am deathly ill!" Rin cried frantically, burying herself into her pillows and crying more. Kagome frowned and knelt beside her, crawling over the pillows closer.

"Nonsense. Sesshomaru would not have brought me if I could not help." Kagome said reassuringly, gently placing her hand over Rin's head. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Rin seemed slightly more comforted at her words and peeked over a pink pillow at her. "I… I must have wounded myself! But there is no wound! Lady Kagome my insides feel like they are being torn apart! And… And…." She began hyperventilating, Kagome gently shushing her and brushing her hand through her little ponytail.

"And?" Kagome pressed, her brows furrowing.

"There is so much blood!"

Kagome sighed as she closed the door behind her, wiping her brow. After Rin finally agreed to call a servant to bring Kagome the items she needed, she was able to reduce her pain and prep the young woman for this monthly task.

'Poor girl… No wonder Sesshomaru fetched me. I doubt he could have the parent talk with her.' She smiled at the idea. The great lord of the west resorting to such a matter was laughable at best. Kagome wasn't even sure if he would know of such medical concerns. Even in her era, it was an awkward subject, and one that wasn't brought up until the time was right.

That small thought of her era made a frown form on her face. Her mother could tell how anxious Kagome was the last time she visited. But sharing her struggles with her mother only made her worry more when she would return to the past. At least this time she could share her event with Rin with her mother, it would undoubtedly bring them back some memories from when she was younger.

"Lady priestess, Lord Sesshomaru is in his office if you would follow me." A youkai guard appeared beside her, slightly bowing to her.

"Oh thank you!" She smiled, looking over herself to make sure she wasn't too disheveled from Rin's antics before presenting herself to the western lord. Arriving at a large wooden door, the guard bowed before her then turned and left, leaving Kagome to let herself into his office.

With a small knock on the frame, Kagome slowly slid the door open and peered inside, her curiosity glowing in her eyes.

*** SURPRISE I LIVE! So I got a full time job and Ive been working overtime and making all the money and paying my bills, sad thing is that I've had no time to write or do anything for myself. But this has been sitting on my files for awhile now and I figured you guys needed an update even if I feel it's pretty short. But not to worry! I havent forgotten this story or what I had planned for it. So just hang tight and pleas R&R! It means the world to me and I appreciate ever single one of you all favoriting and following this story! See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

"You may enter Miko." Sesshomaru said, his eyes not coming up from the papers upon his desk.

Kagome smiled sheepishly at the lord, perched behind his desk like a watchful dog. Probably a perfect or deadly comparison.

"Rin is resting now, and hopefully you won't have to deal with that again for a while. I've left her a list of herbs to keep available." Not half as good as a bottle of aspirin but it would have to do for Rin when Kagome didn't see her that often.

"Hn." Sesshomaru signed some scrolls and papers strewn across his desk Kagome's smile fell a bit, not having expected a 'thank you', but some sort of gratitude would have been nice. Sesshomaru casted a glance at her, his golden eyes flashing for a second. She could only imagine what he was thinking. 'Yeah right like he'd thank me. He'd probably chop her into pieces before that would ever happen.'

"You bear the armor of a slayer."

Sesshomaru's sudden voice made her tense up, Kagome's eyes glancing down at her feet quickly then back up. The great lord Sesshomaru was mentioning her garb?

"Uhm… Yes. Sango helped me out. And Kouga the wolf demon offered me some winter coverings." Kagome acknowledged her furs, still in Rin's room. Sesshomaru's eyes were now locked on Kagome, his papers and scrolls placed aside. Something was brewing in those golden eyes, something that Kagome couldn't decipher, and for a while they stood there in silence, staring at eachother while a heavy silence sitting between them.

"A lamb in wolf's pelts." Sesshomaru said quietly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What?" Kagome blinked, her cheeks flushing pink. She understood his words perfectly, but coming from him, the Lord of the west, the ice king, the murderer, death by moonlight… (Maybe she thought that last one up herself) Was calling her a lamb… Attempting to appear a wolf.

"It is meant-"

"I know what you mean…. But I can have fangs as well." Kagome said indignantly, huffing up in front of the western lord despite her rose tinted cheeks. Sesshomaru arched a delicate eyebrow. Was that…. Mirth she saw in his eyes?

"I'm sure. Though not always when it is necessary." Sesshomaru stood from his chair and walked around his desk to lean against it, facing her with his arms folded into his sleeves.

"You lack a killer's instinct. Yet you retain a protective instinct." He stated as if it was a simple discussion of the weather, his eyes still holding a glimmer of amusement as he stared down the puffed up miko.

"I have killed before!" Kagome stated matter-of-factly, mimicking his crossed arms and arched eyebrow, causing what she believed to be a very subtle tilt in the corner of the daiyoukai's mouth.

"You have defended your comrades and those unable to defend themselves yes. But your ability falters when it is your own life that hangs in the balance." Sesshomaru tilted his head a margin, obviously knowing he was correct in his assessment. Kagome let out a huff, lifting her bangs from her face a moment, but she did not argue. If anything she deflated some from his words.

He was right. She would not hesitate to throw herself into danger for her friends or for innocents. But when she was in danger it was like her body would not move quite the same. Maybe it was fear? Or the knowledge that, even though he was a selfish idiot, Inuyasha would be there to protect her.

Or maybe it was the lack of killer instinct. As Sesshomaru had said. She had looked away as she pondered, so she did not see him take a stride forward until he was right in front of her.

"That is not to say you cannot defend yourself. But you leave a very large opening of weakness to your enemies, and a large opening of danger to your pack."

Kagome looked back to sesshomaru curiously, biting her lip as she tried to assess where he was going with this. "My pack?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "I do not miss much Miko. Though your kind is not familiar with it, I do see you and your comrades show pack like tendencies. It is why I allow Kohaku to remain with me." Sesshomaru let out a long sigh, his eyes shifting back into their cold demeanor.

"You have alfa potential. You hold a strength in you that could be of actual use in destroying Naraku."

'I can be stronger, I can really help my friends, I can fix the jewel…. I can make the correct wish.'

Dots formed and began connecting, and before she realized what she was doing, Kagome was leaning towards Sesshomaru with a new fire in her eyes.

"Can you teach me this killer instinct? Can you help me become stronger?" Kagome pleaded, her hands folding and tucking under her chin as she pinned him with her biggest puppy dog face she could manage.

"That could be adequate repayment." Sesshomaru nodded. "I will be taking my leave from the shiro seven evenings from now. You may accompany me."

Kagome's face gave way to a splitting grin, before falling back into her hesitant look. A week was not that far away for her. She still had to see her mother, go home and resupply, and now be back in time to see the gang then break the news to Inuyasha that she was going to be travelling with Sesshomaru for a while.

Well this was going to be the fight of her life. Even if she had the courage to face Inuyasha.

"I can return here-"

"Your method of transportation this distance relies on others and takes too long, I shall meet you in Edo near that…. Village your pack frequents."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, not sure exactly what to say at first. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know how long he had been watching them to know they frequent it. "The… Old well outside of the village would be fine to meet. The Villagers don't go there often and there's a big field that Rin can play in."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well. A-un shall return you to your pack. I shall meet you before the seventh moon rises." He gracefully turned back around and glided back to his chair. Kagome stood there, shuffling back and forth before letting herself out, pausing at his door to quickly glance over her shoulder at him.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

A-un dropped her off gently where she pointed, right next to the well where she needed to be. Down from the mountains, it was still very warm here, and she had packed away her new furs into her backpack. Looking at it now, she realized she was going to have to get one that blended in better with her new clothes. And didn't act as a large yellow target on her back.

"Thank you A-un… Get back to the shiro safely." Kagome patted the dragon's neck lovingly and watched him rumble and take off once more.

"Kagome!" The miko jumped and turned around, smiling at the sound of Sango's voice.

"Sango! You weren't waiting for me were you?" Sango jogged her way over to Kagome, Kirara in her arms. When she stood next to her, Sango shook her head.

"Not really, I happened to be coming by to see if you were back yet." Sango smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Concern resided there instead. Kagome immediately noticed and reached for Sango, her fingers wrapping around her friends arm.

"How… How angry is he?" Kagome felt her jaw clench, and she forced herself not to look away from Sango's eyes. The slayer took a deep breath and shook her head.

"The idiot is still pouting and refuses to come inside the hut. He almost took after you, but Miroku talked some sense into him." Sango shrugged a shoulder, but the concerned glimmer was still in her eyes. "Did… How did…."

Kagome smiled "Rin is kinda… Becoming an adult…"

"OH!"

Kagome giggled at Sango's shocked expression. "Yeah. Sesshomaru isn't exactly… Qualified to have that talk with her. So he brought me to her to help."

Sango's face slowly began to turn red, right before she burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh yes I could imagine the great lord of the west speaking to Rin about that!" Sango choked on her laughter, letting out a small snort while her eyes teared up at the thought. "I- Oh goodness I thought it was so much worse! I was so worried! I thought he was going to be keeping you!"

Kagome's smile faltered and became an awkward struggle to keep her happy expression. "F-Funny you should mention that…" Kagome fiddled her fingers together, looking away.

"Kagome?" Sango took a deep breath, pushing away her tears as she stared at the miko. Kagome sighed.

"I suppose you'd be the best person to tell. When I come back, I'll be travelling with Sesshomaru for a while for training." Kagome shifted her gaze back to Sango who simply gave her a shocked stare.

"I know it sounds crazy! But I really think he can-"

"Crazy is right! You can't trust that Daiyoukai! He's tried to kill you countless times! Who's to say this isn't a trap he has planned to kill you and get Tessaiga from Inuyasha?" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand that still rested on her arm, gripping her fingers tightly. "I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Sango… I know it seems weird but… I trust him. I trust what Midoriko has told me and I can't…." Kagome trailed off when she saw the hurt look in Sango's eyes. "I- I can't grow without trying. I can't get stronger without trying. And Sesshomaru is willing to help me. The lord of the west is willing to help me. I can't say no to that."

Sango bit her lip and stared at Kagome, obviously considering her words. "We can't go with you… can we?"

Kagome shrugged "I would love you to… But it seems like Sesshomaru wants to focus on training me rather than travelling or hunting Naraku. That and…." Kagome gently dug her pearl white teeth into her bottom lip "I already feel like I'm mildly imposing on him as is. I don't want to bring uninvited guests as well."

Sango frowned, making no attempt to hide her unease even for her best friend's benefit. "I suppose I can eventually understand. I did say I trust your judgment. It's mostly just him I don't trust."

Kagome smiled softly and nodded. "I'm glad Sango. At least a little bit. I promise I won't stay away long. I can't let you attempt to handle Inuyasha all by yourself." Her joke urged a small smile from Sango as well, right before the slayer threw herself into Kagome, crushing her with a tight hug.

"Please be safe, don't let that dog push you around. Either of them." Sango pulled away and looked over Kagome and gently pushed a raven lock out of the miko's face. "I'll keep Inuyasha entertained for at least a little while. Just please try to come back soon or try to keep in touch. I don't know how… Maybe I can talk to Shippo about it but please…."

Kagome felt her eyes beginning to sting, and she threw herself at Sango with just as much vigor as before. "I'll work it out." Kagome promised. "I love you Sango, and I'll see you soon!" Kagome gave her a fierce squeeze before quickly sliding away. Not wanting to watch Sango's hurt look much longer, she easily leapt up onto the lip of the well and let herself step into the darkness, her tears glimmering in the magical light.

~ DEfinitely not my longest chapter. But I couldn't keep withholding it from you guys! I hope you enjoy it! Also I'm going to start working on another AU fanfic of Inuyasha, I hope you guys will enjoy that one too!~


	7. Chapter 7

~I am alive! Sorry it's taken me a while, for those of you following my other stories if you happen to read this do not fret, I haven't forgotten any of them! I'm simply taking my time writing them out to the best of my ability. But writing what you have in your head in full detail is a little more difficult than I would like.

On top of that, I'm working full time once more. (Yay money! Boo no free time.) And I'm hitting the gym once a day to try and get that beach bod in time for the lovely west coast summer. Beyond that, I'm having family trouble. like family in the hospital in pretty bad shape trouble and it's kind of wearing on me and my energy when I get home. I sit at the computer with all four files of my fanfics open and just kinda stare at them. The images, the words, the moments the scene all play out perfectly in my head when I'm at work or when I'm at the gym and as soon as I sit at the computer all those thoughts run away to a dark corner of my brain where the light don't shine and they sit there until I'm once again not in a position to write them down in detail. Struggle is real my friends.

Anyways enough of my rambling and complaining, here's a little tidbit that has been sitting and getting rewritten like five times. I've had enough of looking at it and hoping you guys will like it.

I still hope you like it. Please R&R! I always appreciate the reviews and the helpful stuff I get. Anything else you guys want to see or any ideas you might have that you might want to appear in this story or any of my others, send to me! I love the ideas I get because it's you lovely readers that give me my inspiration to keep this thing going. ON WITH THE SHOW!

(I don't own Inuyasha still.)

Kagome sighed as she mentally checked off the things on her bed, sanitary products, a few toys and treats for Rin and Shippo, a few clothes and a few books to read and study. Her old yellow bag had finally given way, and in a small splurge, Kagome had used some of her birthday money to get a brand new large dark brown leather backpack, hoping this one would last longer.

Beyond that one superb purchase, she hadn't spent much else, not being one to spend a lot of money on clothes, she only bought more necessities that would survive the feudal era. And a few new pairs of sturdy jeans and tanks. Her old garments (minus said jeans, tanks, bathing suit, underwear and the comfort of a few nice bras) were tucked away in her drawers, and after a few days in jeans and nothing but tee shirts, she was once again in her slayer's outfit. The soft creak of her door drew her attention from her checklist, and she turned to see Souta staring at her with shock.

"Where did you get that cool outfit!" Souta yelled, the smile splitting his face causing Kagome to blush.

"S-Sango gave it to me, since the clothes here are kind of impractical to wear over there with winter on the way…. And with how many uniforms I've destroyed…." Kagome shyly smiled back at him and shrugged. Souta still beamed at her, muttering compliments on her 'super cool ninja garb' as he put it. No matter how tall he ever seemed to get, she was sure he would always stay a kid at heart.

"Kagome, are you sure I can't send you some more food for your friends? You'll be gone a while again since you graduated…." Her mother's voice could be heard from the top of the stairs all the way down the hallway as she approached, smiling as she peered into her daughter's room. Unlike Souta, mama Higurashi had been present when Kagome had returned in her feudal warrior garb, and had already expressed her fondness for the look.

"No thanks mom, I don't want to risk losing more lunchboxes over there. I will be gone longer this time, but thank you all so much for the birthday presents! And all the food, I think I'll be stuffed for a week!" Kagome smiled as she began stuffing her bag to the brim as per usual. Rolling Buyo off to the side every few minutes or so as he tried to stuff himself into her bag.

"I think that's everything!" Kagome smiled, tugging her bag closed and tossing it over her shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can guys. I love you all!" Kagome hugged her little brother and her mother as she skipped out of her room and down the stairs, patting her grandfather on the shoulder as she passed his stammering form in the kitchen.

The sun was still in afternoon position when she stepped outside and jogged over to the well house, she would be early but she hoped that by some chance she would be able to see Sango or Shippo before she left with Sesshomaru for her training. She wasn't disappointed, as soon as the magic had teleported her to the other side, she could see a tiny head peeking over the lip of the well at her.

"Hey Shippo!" She called, quickly climbing out of the well to greet the little fox kit. As soon as her pack was on the ground he threw himself into her arms and squealed her name.

"Kagome! It's not true what Sango told us is it?! You're not really leaving us are you?"

Kagome sighed, assuming Sango would have at least told her soon to be most likely boyfriend, and Shippo, but also assumed she would have kept them under control and in understanding of her decision.

"I will return. Sesshomaru is going to teach me how to fight for myself. Not just for you. It's a great honour to be taught by a powerful demon like him. He has no equal." Kagome tried to explain reasonably, having quickly seen Shippo's tears and wanting them to stop immediately. Shippo was a lot of things, including a bit childish, but more importantly he was so very smart for his age. Kagome always assumed it had to do with his nature being a fox demon, but the kit could analyze and act quickly and with precision. He was brilliant, much like her little brother.

"Yeah but…. Who's gonna protect me from that dog!" Shippo whined, despite the training he had from the humans of the group, Shippo was still far no match for Inuyasha strength wise. Kagome knew, without her presence, Shippo would constantly be picked on despite his intelligence.

Though mentally the kit was wiser than Inuyasha, carefully thinking his approach and how to get out of situations or how to lure someone into a trap, all natural fox traits he had been born with and could practice on Inuyasha to no end. True training into a fox demon however, she couldn't help him with. Shippo had once told her his true age, physically he was closer to Rin's age. But due to his father's passing, he hadn't been able to train and grow in strength and therefore size. Not to mention Hunting shards and Naraku, it left Shippo little time to do the Fox trials and training.

Kagome frowned as she looked into his watery green eyes. She felt partially responsible for Shippo being behind in his growing. To her and the others, he was just a kid, and if they continued to treat him as such he may always stay that way. It was only when he made his smart remarks and observations that she remembered how old he was. Much like her little brother, she wanted him to become stronger and smarter. But didn't know how to help.

"The kit may come with us."

Kagome and Shippo both jumped at the sound of the deep voice, both of them following the sound to the growing darkness of the trees. The sun had barely set by now, and Sesshomaru was right on time.

"Lord Sesshomaru… You mean that? Thank you!" Kagome smiled, her worry melting away. The stoic lord merely blinked.

"He has potential. Accumulated in his travels with you I would assume." Sesshomaru let his gaze lower to the kit, causing him to cower into Kagome's arms with unease. Her gentle fingers in his hair calmed him enough to keep him from running away.

"How do you mean?" Kagome asked boldly, much like she had when he said something similar about her.

"Hn. His demonic aura is strong, and he presents a human form. My half brother letting such potential in a pack go to waste is a disgrace. I will rectify it." Sesshomaru simply stated and turned on his heel, returning to the darkness in the same direction he had come from.

Kagome took that as time to go, assuming he had Rin somewhere else that he deemed safe. But her rush to catch up to him did not draw her thoughts away from Shippo. If she recalled his description of his father and mother, they were basically giant foxes that walked and talked as humans did. Whereas Shippo had an almost human face and eyes. So he was able to manifest a more humanoid form as Sesshomaru did was her conclusion. The dog demon's true form was a large impressive beautiful white dog. What she had previously deducted from her limited information was that Shippo had a true form as well, but preferred this one to accompany his companions. Now… She had more to ponder about her kit friend.

"I have power?" Shippo asked quietly from her shoulder, causing Kagome to smile.

"I don't doubt it. You've been with us this entire time. I would certainly hope you had gained something from it!" Shippo blushed, his small hands digging into her shoulder as he focused his emerald gaze forward on the back of Sesshomaru.

"I don't think Lord Sesshomaru is in the habit of lying to kits. It certainly wouldn't seem to help him anyway." Kagome continued to reassure him, slowing to a walk behind Sesshomaru, trusting him to lead the way.

"Yeah you're right Kagome. Besides, you trust him!" Shippo smiled like a content child and settled more comfortably on her shoulder, his nose twitching as he smelled the air. "I smell rabbit!"

Not a minute after he made the statement, the treeline broke into a small grove where A-un was the most obvious resident next to a fire. Looking closer, Kagome could see Jaken nestled up next to the dragon, and on the other side of the fire resided Rin, who was dutifully tending to the three rabbits she had skewered over the flame.

"You have returned my lord!" Rin sang, standing and bowing. "I have caught myself food, and some for guests as you told me! Hello lady Kagome!" Rin tilted to the side to see around the large frame of her lord.

"Hn." Sesshomaru wandered off to the side of the grove, finding a tree to settle under where he seemed content to relax and watch over the group. Jaken did not cease his snoring, but A-un did a soft snort in greeting to the Miko and kitsune.

"Rin!" Shippo cheered, leaping off Kagome's shoulder as she too settled down near the fire. Setting her pack next to her, Kagome relaxed by the heat of the fire, watching the two younglings converse excitedly over their meal. Jaken grumbled incoherently near A-un about 'stinking humans' which Kagome chose to ignore.

The young miko had only just finished her rabbit when Sesshomaru stood from his resting place. "Miko, come. Jaken, watch the young ones." Sesshomaru did not glance at any of them before leaving the grove, disappearing between the trees. Kagome bit her lip and stood to follow, flaring out her aura to sense him out rather than trying to see in the darkness.

She did not have to walk far, finding Sesshomaru waiting by the river. Bathed in moonlight and waiting patiently on an outcropping rock, Kagome had to hold her breath to keep from sighing at the beautiful sight. She had seen Inuyasha in similar light, gazing at the moon. But the half demon had a more tormented aura of him, as if he sought something he could never have. Like he wanted to touch the moon but had failed in his attempts.

Sesshomaru held a different air around him. One that sang of regality and his famous control. Kagome had never seen the stoic lord so entranced with something. Hell, she had never taken the time to gaze upon him.

"Sit miko." He commanded quietly, pulling her from her thoughts. A small blush warmed her cheeks and she approached cautiously, unsure of why he had asked her to follow him out to the river side, and what he had in mind. More than that, she could not refuse him. Not out of fear of his reaction to her disobedience, but because of the manner that he had asked her. Never had she seen him so calm and ethereal.

'Maybe this is why Rin follows him, she sees another side of him in their time travelling together.'

Kagome rested her feet on a rock that jutted out of the water, watching the fish cut through the current and curled around the rocks. The moon was bright enough to illuminate even the life under the water, and she rested her head on her knees as she basked in the glow.

"Why do you follow the half breed?" His voice, silken as the water below her, reached her and caused her to raise her eyes to the lord beside her, his own golden orbs still focused on the moon.

"I… I must fix the jewel of four souls. It is my duty and destiny." Kagome stated, her repetitive answer every time someone asked her 'Why do you come back? Why Inuyasha?' Or even worse, her own arguments for herself. 'Why not let Kikyo do it? Why don't I just go back to my time?' It was the same response every time.

"Hn. That does not answer why the half breed."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked back down to the water, considering his response. And the real question he had asked. At one point, it had only been because she cared about Inuyasha, and he swore to protect her. Now that she no longer wanted his protection… Why did she stay? For Miroku and Sango? For Shippo? They all would follow her if given the choice. They had faith in her and her decisions. They had faith in her strength and growth. Even when she made a mistake they told her as such. But why stay with Inuyasha? For his strength? No… the answer was far more simple than that when she really put thought into it.

"I don't want him to be alone." She said softly, feeling the burning gaze of the lord turn on her. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Inuyasha had been alone for so long, the one person he cared about and trusted turned against him by Naraku. When I came along, I dragged our friends into our group. I pulled them together even if they didn't want to at first. I helped him get more friends. He's not alone anymore. He's changed in some ways, others he's just the same as always. But he does try to protect us all, even if it's just for his own pride. Inuyasha…" Kagome swallowed and looked at Sesshomaru's blank face "Inuyasha is pack. He is part of our dysfunctional family."

Sesshomaru blinked slowly at her before returning his gaze to the sky. Allowing her to let out the breath she had withheld while expecting a response.

"You come from a well." Sesshomaru stated, but Kagome took it as a question anyways.

"I travel through time by the use of the well." Sesshomaru cut his gaze to her, making her frown at him. "I know I know it sounds silly. It's thanks to the jewel that I can do it. But honestly can you really say I act like a normal girl from this era? You're smarter than that Sesshomaru." His response was a quiet growl, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. Half expecting claws around her throat. When they did not come, she arched a brow at him, watching the gears turn behind his liquid gold eyes.

"You are educated… And dominant. A trait not common among human females." Kagome just assumed this was going to be a session of twenty questions, without the phrasing of actual questions. Perhaps curiosity was getting to the Daiyoukai. Or he was getting a grasp of who he would be training.

"Correct. In my time women are treated equal to men, some holding more power than men even. We are all educated equally and expected to… Survive on our own. Make our own money, have our own skills and jobs. Provide equally. My own mother has a job of her own, though she mostly works from home over the phone." Kagome rested her chin on her hand, choosing to gaze at the moon as she spoke of home, already slightly missing her mom's smiling face.

"Much like most female demons after they are mated." Sesshomaru responded, making Kagome seriously consider curiosity being the cause for this conversation.

"I'm not sure, I'm not knowledgeable on demon culture like Sango or Miroku. For me however, passing my studies and tests has been one of the most important things in my life that has seriously been set back by the hunt for the jewel shards. There isn't really that much money in the priestess business, what with there not really being any demons-"

"What?"

Sesshomaru's suddenly angered voice made her pause, trying to consider her words carefully. "There aren't any demons in my time… Either they have gone extinct or they hide themselves well."

Sesshomaru let out a soft snarl, his eyes flashing red for a moment. Kagome puffed up in retaliation and glared at him "Don't ask if you don't want to know!"

Sesshomaru retracted his fangs momentarily, but the look in his eye did not waver. Thick silence fell between them as she continued to glare at him for doubting her answer. Sesshomaru scoffed and turned away, focusing his eyes across the river in thought. After consideration though, Kagome could see why he reacted so. He's a proud taiyoukai with immense power and unimaginable ability. To think his race, himself, didn't last more than the next five hundred years, it would unsettle him. Kagome let her scowl fall away to a frown, feeling a bit silly for jumping him without considering his feelings.

Then again, who ever considered hers? She was from a different time, a time where women stand as equal and sometimes as power. She was raised to demand respect to receive respect in return, at the very least offer courtesy.

"Why do you conceal your power? " Sesshomaru asked, continuing their game once more. Kagome blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I will not repeat myself miko. My senses do not lie, if you have ability why hide it and appear useless." Sesshomaru said blandly, his eyes not meeting hers.

Kagome out right scoffed. "I don't hide anything, not like I would know how to hide it even if i had it." Kagome folded her arms over her chest, her nose wrinkling in distaste with the direction the conversation had turned.

"You fool no one, especially not this Sesshomaru. Your power spikes given the situation, revealing your lie. I will not aid you should you choose not to offer me the truth." Sesshomaru cut his golden eyes at her with a rising fury, making her not only begin to feel afraid, but worried. What did he sense that she was unaware of? Midoriko said she could grow, not that she already had the power. To think she already had the power she needed… It made her stomach coil with regret. It would mean she had been useless and hopeless from the beginning, it would mean she was holding everyone back as she had been afraid of.

"I don't… I really don't know about my power-"

The sentence had barely escaped her before she was pinned to the ground. Sesshomaru's claws around her neck, though not painfully so, they still pinned her to the grass.

"You shall not lie to this Sesshomaru, Miko." His snarl was right at her ear, sending a shiver down her spine as his breath ghosted past her skin. "I didn't…"

The pressure on her neck increased, and the snarling of the youkai above her rattled her to her bones, his aura flaring across her skin causing goosebumps to rise. She let out a soft cry of panic and her eyes began to water.

'This is how it ends, a conversation gone wrong. No one is coming for me. No one but Shippo knows where I am… Oh kami Shippo! He can't touch Shippo!' her frantic thoughts raced across her mind. What would happen to Shippo if he came across this. What would happen to her friends if she never came back to finish her mission.

The fear flowing through her body was suddenly washed away with the sudden urge to protect, the urge to fight for the kit she claimed as kin. Her chest felt as if it had exploded suddenly, a small balloon of pure energy bursting from her chest, effectively scorching Sesshomaru's hand and throwing him from her person and across the river.

The daiyoukai snarled as he was flung clear across the river, his eyes glowing red for a moment. His silver hair lifting and frizzing from the purifying barrier, his inner beast rattled in it's cage, thrashing and snarling incoherently within him. The shackles of his control on his beast weakened by a simple barrier, Sesshomaru flexed his claws, focusing to contain his sudden savage inner beast. Peering at the girl across the river, he continued to growl as she sat up, her usually blue eyes glowing lavender with her barely contained power. The miko locked eyes with him, her barrier pulsing around her a few times as she stared down the daiyoukai before her lips pulled back…

Then the miko growled right back.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, the red quickly dissipating as his beast silenced itself, something that also unsettled him. Standing straight, he kept his eyes warily on the woman, watching her body relax and the barrier return back into herself, her body visibly shuddering at the returning of the power.

Blinking as her eyes returned to normal, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru who now stood across the river, watching her with an indescribable expression on his face. Her body shook as if she had spent five hours at the gym doing nothing but intense weights. She felt weak and out of breath, and mostly confused. The moment her mind snapped to protection mode, it was if someone had stretched a rubbe rband away from her very soul, but as soon as Sesshomaru calmed himself, it was as if that band snapped back into place, leaving her shocked and stinging from the inside out.

"Sesshomaru… I don't expect you to understand, but what I was going to say-"

"That is enough for now Miko. There is only so much even I can do on a sealing." Sesshomaru leaped across the river once more to stand at her side, not elaborating further and leaving her more confused. She stared at him, her brows furrowed in pain and confusion over the events.

Surprising her for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few weeks, Sesshomaru offered a clawed hand down to her.

Gaping at the open palm, Kagome slid her hand into his, and squeaked as he pulled her to her feet, her legs shaking under her own weight. Without meaning to, she leaned into his arm before she could fall back down. Shockingly the lord did not step away or shake her off. Instead he stood still and let her regain her bearings.

"Your true powers are sealed within you it seems. You cannot unlock them currently without harming yourself." Sesshomaru bit out his quick assessment of her situation, still allowing her to hold onto him for support. Kagome blinked owlishly at him, a glimmer of lavender still around the edges of her irises.

"Sealed? Is that what that feeling was? Man that hurt…" Kagome muttered, absently rubbing her chest.

Sesshomaru made a soft noise of acknowledgment. "It will hurt to break the seal if not done in an efficient manner. Curious, much like the kit, you must grow into your power to be able to harness it. That is the plainest way I can phrase it."

Kagome smiled in a silly manner, her head lolling to one side as she had to tip back to look at his face. "This is the most I've ever spoken with you. You're not half as unpleasant as you make yourself out to be." Blinking slowly at him, she couldn't help but admire his help, as astonishing as it was. But given she had forgiven many of the demons and humans who had tried to kill her, it wasn't too surprising that she appreciated him now. Even after giving her a scare, which evaluating now, was most likely to elicit such a response as to prove him right. (Maybe without the burning and the painful elastic energy ball, but all the same enough to convince her.)

Sesshomaru, for what she could decipher, glared heatedly at her before returning his gaze to the trees. "A competent companion to converse with is appreciated in such instances." He said flatly, very indirectly giving her the best form of an almost compliment she could receive.

"I'm glad for my studying then." She simply smiled, feeling her legs lose most of their wobbliness she stood straight, and started stammering back to camp. Evening one and she was more than prepared for a nap.


End file.
